


Been a long time

by checkmatey



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern, dubcon, mafia, mafia! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmatey/pseuds/checkmatey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verobird requested "Mafia AU" on NBC Revolution Kink Meme, and I wrote this.  "He had a private detective find Miles, which wasn't easy. But when he finally did, Monroe surprises Miles in his home." Full prompt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been a long time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verobird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/gifts).



> Requested: "Mafia AU. 
> 
> Bass and Miles were the biggest gangsters in Chicago. Now it's just Bass. 
> 
> No one knows what happened to Miles Matheson, rumors are that Monroe had him killed, others say Miles robbed him of millions and fled the country. But only Bass and Miles know the truth of what happened.
> 
> All right, so I want it to be that the reason Miles left his partner in crime was because his brother, a cop, was killed by accident in one of the runs that the Monroe Mafia was doing. Miles was pissed, tried to kill Monroe because he blamed him. But obviously couldn't because he loves him. So he left instead.
> 
> Monroe didn't take it too well either, growing more erratic, and paranoid over the years. He had a private detective find Miles, which wasn't easy. But when he finally did, Monroe surprises Miles in his home. Queue angsty meeting between the two, Monroe wants Miles back. Sex is welcomed but not obligatory"

The private investigator tracked him for months upon months until they finally located him, still in Chicago. He had some nerve, some courage to still show his mug in town. Monroe was practically ecstatic when he got his exact location, longitude and latitude only about ten miles southwest of Chicago living in an apartment building that took cash and looked the other way. It was a perfect hide out, Monroe had to admit.

It only took a week of the information being in his possession that he finally took off for Miles. He had to be sure that none of the other bosses got a hold of this information. With only a few phone calls, he made sure Miles was still seen there and paying rent.

He went alone. It was easier and much less trouble. Though he did send a few men in town, posing as locals to keep an eye on things from the outside. They didn’t ask questions. They never did.

Miles had a similar schedule every day. Most likely from the military being drilled into his brain. Monroe liked to spice things up a bit. He remembered how it always threw him off yet aroused him. He tried to calm himself a bit, wanting to remain silent in the apartment. Getting inside was easy but making it seem inconspicuous was the hard part.

But he did what he could and left the lights off, sitting in Miles’ poor excuse for a couch against the wall under the window out-looking the parking lot. He was still in his suit when he left but took the jacket off and set it over a chair. Just in a grey vest, white button-up, and dress pants, he found himself somewhat cold in the barely heated apartment. He imagined Miles was running low on cash. He had everything and threw it away over his brother’s murder, which really had not been Monroe’s fault directly.

His fingers tapped against the arm rest softly until he heard leaves crunching outside the window followed by a ruffling of plastic bags. Miles had gone grocery shopping, of course. Monroe lifted his hand up to bite at his knuckle as he smiled at the sound of keys jingling, trying to get the door open.

When Miles finally seemed to unlock it, he quickly relaxed on the couch like nothing had happened and outstretched a shiny loafer to rest on the pathetic coffee table. It made a soft thud noise, and the brunette froze momentarily outside the door. 

He thought Miles was going to turn in leave, but he was surprised to see him stepping inside. But of course, he quickly dropped the bags full of groceries (what a waste) onto the ground and pulled out the sword at his waist in a ready stance. Monroe wondered how he hid that in the store. He always had a preference for archaic weaponry. 

Coughing as if to draw attention to himself, Monroe reached over to flip on the lamp to his left and smiled at him. He looked somewhat rugged and tired, but he couldn’t help but find it a little arousing. “Miles?” He questioned, biting his lip a bit anxiously.

Brown eyes flickered at Monroe then around the room, looking for his men no doubt, and flicked the sword up until the end of the blade rested inches from Monroe’s neck. He said nothing. 

“Gonna’ kill me? I worked so hard to find you too.” Monroe replied. He was completely unfazed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I made it modern. I am awful with period pieces. I almost typed period penises.


End file.
